burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"Purchased" Userboxes
On Criterion Network, they have a "purchased" section eg. This user has purchased toys pack 1 and in the bottom corner the toys pack is highlighted. I would like to create userboxes similar to this. I have made a mock up, but im not very good. Please edit mine, and post your own ideas in this forum Smudger13talk 16:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :If you're going to simulate the CGN, use the images from it, like this. Babadingldoo 16:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, thats what I thought Smudger13talk 16:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) 1. Smudger13 2. KonigCCX 3. Babadingldoo 4. Exlonox |} Please someone make this better. Smudger13talk 16:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :BTW i uploaded those logos (has_.png) but i cant find time-savers. Idk what to type in the url, Smudger13talk 16:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Try going to the CGN and finding out yourself, duh. If you don't know where that is, it's at criteriongames.com at the top right, where is says sign in, more duh. Babadingldoo 16:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Still basic, but looks a little nicer. ::This is the style of all the userboxes at this website, like has 101% and has Burnout 3. Babadingldoo 17:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of white/plain colours. The orange makes the logo stand out more. Also, wtf is Babs talking about. I want to find time-savers logo, but I dont know what to type .../store_icons/has_here.png. Smudger13talk 17:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Where do you think I got the image in the first place? Go to www.criteriongames.com, click the sign in at the top right, enter your email and password, choose your profile, wait for the page to load, and BAM there's the CGN! That was so hard. :And if we're gonna make the downloads look better, we better change the rest of the already created userboxes as well, or else they won't match up and it'll look weird. Babadingldoo 17:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ec5800 is Burnopedia orange. Smudger13talk 17:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) |} Added a little flare. |} :Wow Smudger you sure are lazy. Go to this link, jeez. Babadingldoo 18:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like Smudger's infobox sets, but I don't like the plain white (I think it conflicts too much with the orange) :Babs, I don't get why you are calling me lazy. I know how to sign in, but I want to save an image of the time savers pack. @Rappy, we could have a light grey or something similar to the Burnopedia colours hows this? :Smudger13talk 19:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::The image is right there at the bottom right. Why can't you save it? Babadingldoo 19:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking more of #FFDEAD or another similar neutral color. ::::I too was thinking neutral, but "Magnolia" didn't seem right some how lol. I couldn't find a light/pale orange, which is what I wanted. Smudger13talk 20:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::BTW I made to put in front of user boxes. just add a |} at the end Smudger13talk 20:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Base text variants: |} What if the user has the Toy car pack with all 9 in? LeMans 20:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Then they add both boxes, just like on CGN. Toy1 was used above as an example for background color. Feel free to add your ideas on colour etc. Smudger13talk 20:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Looking, then re-looking at this page, Rappy I think #FFDEAD is the way to go. Smudger13talk 20:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or number 4 :::I prefer #3. ::::If you're looking for a specific color, open up an image editor and create it, then look at the RGB code it gives. Babadingldoo 21:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :For the template I was thinking or Sommat like that. :: would be fine, then use etc to call it. :::I couldn't make that template... Smudger13talk 17:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It's done... see here. :::::You forgot the island and the timesavers. I remember Smudger finally found the timsavers pic, uploaded it, and posted it here, but it seems to have been deleted when someone edited. Babadingldoo 00:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fixed, and it was lost with my edit conflict yesterday...